Baby of Mine
by cyancat
Summary: In a world where everything is going great for the businessman, Sesshomaru, life has to throw one more thing at him. Now Sesshomaru has to figure out how to take care of this new.... problem? AUAR


**Disclaimer:** I do hereby acknowledge to all that stuff you have heard before and that you don't need to hear again since we all know it by heart. Takahashi-sama is the only one who can do that.

I will try my best to update this fic whenever possible, but it's 3 on my list of things to write, as I am trying at the same time to write 2 fiction novellas.

I wanted to share my new story with the community since many did love my past story. Thank you all! Please bear with me in this!

**Cyancat** (/)

**Baby of Mine**

**Chapter One – Inheritance?**

The day had been as usual as the past nine thousand or so had been for Sesshomaru. He would awaken from his slumber, get ready for work, check to see if his no good brother was awake and then head off on his way to the daily chore he called a job. Once he was done, he'd head straight home, eat something out of the cupboard, nothing too hard to fix up, and then lock himself in his room with his work until he felt too tired to even sit. Then he'd fall into bed, ready to do it all over again tomorrow. It seemed like his work was his life, dedicated to the business more than himself overall. In this world, demons and humans mixed together like oil and water. Many times Sesshomaru felt that he had to prove himself ten times over the other guy, stressing that the fact that his success had nothing to do with him being a demon and a son of a former CEO.

But it seemed that fate had a different plan for Sesshomaru, an alteration so great, it would change his life forever, whether he liked it or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brrrrrrrrrrrt Brrrrrrrrrrrt Brrrrrrrrrrrrrt

Sesshomaru let out a groan of annoyance as the phone on his bed stand called out to him over and over. He thought he could let it ring, but it seemed that the phone had other ideas.

Brrrrrrrrrrrt Brrrrrrrrrrrrt Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrt Brrrrrrrrrrrrrt

Reaching out a hand from beneath his covers, Sesshomaru snatched the cell phone from his bed stand and flipped it open to answer.

"This had better be important!" He growled at the caller, not caring who it was.

"Hello? Who's there? Is this the residence of Sesshomaru Taisho?" called out a female voice, the line cackling with distance.

Eyes glanced over at the clock on the bed stand. 3:10 AM. He groaned at the time, too early to even be awake. "Yes, this is Sesshomaru Taisho. Who is this and do you mind telling me why you're calling so early in the morning?!"

"Sorry about that……… Janet Fogen………only time…………can call you. It's about………………accident" The voice was breaking into short spurts.

The angry grimace on his face softened at the mention of the word 'accident'. "What? An accident? Who was in an accident?"

"Your cousin Hanaka Taisho from the United States was in an accident recently and she did not survive her injuries."

"Hanaka?" Sesshomaru sat up, his mind scrambling to remember the name and a face to match it. "How does that pertain to me? I don't even remember her."

"Even though, she apparently knew you. Your name is mentioned in her last standing last will and testament. That's……………why I'm calling………… she left you in her will……………………care of………………only living relative."

"What?!" Sesshomaru called into the receiver, ears straining to listen through the crackling line. "She left me something?"

"As the benefactor of her will, I will be coming over on the next flight to Tokyo for you to sign the papers. I'll……………hand over…………care……..in hopes of…………………next of kin. I'll be arriving on the 6:00PM flight in two days, so please meet me there."

"Two days?" Sesshomaru sighed, annoyed at the situation. "Is this really needed?"

"Well…" It seemed that he caught the woman off guard with his comment, as she fumbled to make a response. "I-I think so…..I-I mean its only normal that you would do this. I don't know what to do if you won't agree to it."

Again he sighed heavily. "I never said that I wouldn't agree to it. It's just that your timing is impeccable with my work. I'll try my best to get there. Alright?"

"Thank you Mr. Taisho. I'll see you in two days time then." With that the line went dead. Sesshomaru stared at his cell phone, wondering at just what he had just been talked into by that woman. Snapping it closed, he threw the phone back onto the bed stand and fell back onto his bed. Great, he thought to himself, what else is going to bother me?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 6 o'clock, eyes half-lidded with consciousness, Sesshomaru headed into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. His long silver hair fell to just below his waist, yet was the image of perfection, not a strand out of place. He wore a white dress shirt and a pair of dark blue dress pants, his feet still bare. He hated wearing socks until he really had to, it just felt constricting. Sometimes he wondered at how humans had come up with such a silly idea.

His white dress shirt was half buttoned up, showing just a small expanse of bare alabaster skin. After the call last night, he hadn't been able to get back to sleep. Everything kept running through his head. Hanaka, why couldn't he remember her? If she had known him and felt secure enough to leave an item in her will to him, then what was it that had made such an impact on her?

As he poured his cup full to the brim, his demon ears pricked at the sound of that good for nothing brother of his awakening down the hall. Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru leaned against the counter and sipped at the bitter liquid.

"You got coffee brewed out there?!" yelled his intolerable brother from the bedroom, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Why don't you get up early enough to do it yourself if you need it so bad!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"Because I," Inuyasha emphasized the 'I' as he walked into the kitchen, his left hand scratching behind a hanyo ear. "Don't get up at the ass crack of dawn like you!"

He looked ever the part of a person just woken from a good dream, now unhappy with the fact that he could not go back to that luxury. Wearing red flannel sweatpants with small black Chinese dragons checkered upon it, they hung dangerously around Inuyasha's hips, daring to fall if the string came undone. His bare chest, for he never wore a shirt to bed, showed the opulence of youth, taut and strong, with a good tan to boot. Even with his mellow lifestyle, it seemed that he kept himself the image of flawlessness.

"Like you'd ever have a responsibility that you'd need to actually wake up at a decent hour for." Sesshomaru scowled back.

"At least I'm not some office prick like you." Inuyasha sidestepped past Sesshomaru as he reached for a coffee mug and began filling it.

Sesshomaru just grumbled under his breath and walked to the opposite side of the counter, turning a barstool so he could sit. He watched Inuyasha sip at the bitter coffee once before upturning his nose at the liquid. He reached out to a jar and scooped three spoonfuls of sugar into the mug before heading toward the fridge.

Moments later, Inuyasha stood up in front of the fridge, his arm full of a variety of foods. He had an assortment of items, whatever had struck his fancy as he had rooted around to quell his hunger. A package of sausage, something that was black and brown inside a clear container, a carton of eggs, a bag of bread, a strand of grapes, and a few more things that Sesshomaru didn't want to see this early in the morning.

"Do you really have to eat all this?" Sesshomaru gestured toward the pile of food on the counter with his coffee mug. "Can't you have a normal breakfast like other people?"

"What? Like you?" Crumbs fell from Inuyasha's mouth as he crammed three chocolate chip cookies in at one time, yet felt he was still able to talk while chewing. "Let's see… what do you have for breakfast? Hrm... NOTHING! At least I eat something everyday. You, I hardly see one thing go in your gullet other than this swill we call coffee."

"I'd like to see you actually have a job first. Then maybe you can then understand the need for coffee, not food at an hour like this."

Inuyasha harrumphed and bit into the mystery colored item from the plastic container. "So what was that call about this morning? I thought your phone was going to ring all night!"

"So you heard it?"

"Damn right I did! I was just about to come over and answer it myself!"

"Maybe you would have understood the call better than I did." Sesshomaru sipped at his coffee.

"What do you mean?" The last of the mystery food disappeared past Inuyasha's lips, hardly taking time to chew, but swallowed the remaining amount of the item whole.

"Do you remember us having any family over in the States?"

"Family over in America?" He paused for a moment as he searched his memory. "No, not really. Did someone call claiming they were? That'd explain the crappy timing." Inuyasha sipped at his mug before turning to spoon another ladle of sugar into the brew.

"Well, it was a call from a lawyer that's a benefactor for a will. We had a cousin called Hanaka Taisho and she just recently died in a car accident. The reason for the call was that apparently she left me something in her will."

Inuyasha turned around, his eyes puzzled at Sesshomaru's worlds. "Something? They didn't tell you?"

"She tried, but the reception was dying fast. I only heard bits and pieces of her explanation. All I know is that she'll be here in two days at the airport on the 6 PM arrival flight with papers for me to sign and give me whatever the heck it is Hanaka left me."

Inuyasha chomped down on a handful of cookies followed with a large gulp of the sugared coffee and leaned an elbow on the counter. "What do you think she left you? Money?"

"I hardly doubt it. We have plenty already due to Dad's investments. Plus, the woman made it sound like it was one single item."

"Maybe it's some kind of family jewels. She's giving them to you since you're the only living relative left."

"Yeah right. Much less, what would I do with something like that? No, it's gotta be something more than that. Maybe she left me some property back in the States."

"Then why would the lawyer come all the way here to give you the papers? Wouldn't they just usually mail it to you?"

"Maybe it's something important that can't be trusted to the mail. Whatever it is, I've got two days to contemplate it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah! Mr. Taisho! Working intently at your desk as usual I see! Just like a Vice President should!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before slowly looking up at the intruder inside his expanse office. Standing a few feet from the edge of his mahogany desk, was a stout man, his graying hair thin and wispy as it was combed over the largest bald spot Sesshomaru had seen since the last full moon. The man's gray striped suit had not been ironed for the past few days, with wrinkles more apparent over the whole suit than on the old man's face.

Silencing a groan with a fake smile, Sesshomaru stood up from his desk and rounded the edge with a hand extended out to the old man. "Good to see you again Mr. Hotoke. I'm surprised by your visit. What brings you by?"

He old man smiled at Sesshomaru, flashing a toothy grin and shook hands with him. "Well, I was looking into selling some of my stocks and putting it into your capable hands."

"What?" Sesshomaru was momentarily stupefied at the old man's proposal, yet caught his reserve and leaned back against his desk. "I'm sorry sir. You must have me confused with someone else. You wouldn't trust your money with me."

"Oh come on, Taisho! I'm not stupid. I know when something's afoot. And I know that you've got some thing hidden under your belt. I think that it would be wise to put my money toward a good cause."

"And what cause would that be, Mr. Hotoke?" Sesshomaru set his mouth to a tight knot, trying to figure out where the old man had heard about him. Someone, some where was going to burn a horrible death. He'd been setting up this merger with another company for the past four months! Now was crunch time when everything was set in place and he just had to play his cards right, without any troubles. How could this old coot have found out about it?

"Oh you don't have to pull the wool over this old wolf's eyes. I know how you think Taisho, because I was just the same as you when I was young. You're planning a merger between Wasaru Co. and Yayoi Inc., aren't you?"

Sesshomaru knew the old man was looking for a flinch of guilt, but he knew better than that. He glared coldly down at the old man, a cold sneer appearing on his face. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hotoke, but your information must be off. I would never plan something this big behind the presidents back. And what would I be doing, making trouble with Wasaru and Yayoi? We both know they're competing companies in many fields. There is no way that a merger like that could happen now."

Hotoke stared at Sesshomaru's set face, trying to discern if he was telling the truth or not. But the cold gaze from Sesshomaru's amber eyes wouldn't tell the old man a thing. Releasing a resigning sigh, Hotoke shook his head. "Fine, be that way Taisho. I know when a man isn't wanted around and I'm him. You just keep doing a good job like you always do, Taisho. I'm sure that we can be of help to each other in the future, am I right?"

"Undoubtedly, Mr. Hotoke." Sesshomaru slightly tipped his head in an agreeing nod. "I'm sorry that I had to tell you that your information was wrong, but it was better than getting upset over such a trivial matter. I will, of course, be sure to call you if anything comes my way that you might find interesting."

Hotoke nodded his head in response to Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Taisho. Have a good day." Slowly the man turned from his place and ambled quickly out of the room, his pride having sustained a severe blow to the head.

Once the door clicked closed behind the old man and he was sure the old man was out of ear shot, Sesshomaru started cursing every word in the human and demon language he could think of. Damn that old geezer! How dare he think that he could just work his way into a multi-billion dollar merger! Sesshomaru couldn't believe the brass balls the old coot had. Though now his mind started churning with anger fueling its furnace. How had Hotoke found out about the merger? He'd sworn secrecy from both companies and all employees therein until the official announcement, one day before the merger. Plus, if word got out to the President of his intentions, he'd be out of a job, Vice-President or not.

Sesshomaru had known from the start that the merger was going to be complicated and might even be his downfall, but he knew that if it worked, if both companies were able to converge, he'd have the reputation as one of the best brokers in the industry. Wasaru and Yayoi had been warring companies for years. They seemed an indomitable coupling, something that could never be done. But both were starting to see that their efforts to fight against each other were taking a toll on their profits as well. Sesshomaru convinced the two CEO's that a merger was the best thing possible for the two, yet they could still act as two separate companies, just that their profits would now be combined. Yet now, it could all be taken down by one small leak in the dam that he had built.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've had it with these know it all dealers!" Sesshomaru roared as he stomped into the apartment, throwing his jacket over a bar stool and headed into the living room.

Inuyasha looked once over his shoulder at his brother before turning back to the video game he had been playing. "I see that you had a wonderful day at work again." He said sarcastically as Sesshomaru slumped down into a chair behind him.

"Yeah, wonderful is right. I find out that there's a leak in my merger plans for Wasaru and Yayoi and then this newbie dealer has the guts, the GUTS, to suggest that I try to calm down when I found out that the Halberd contract hadn't been delivered yet! It took two years to get those people set on the contract details without any controversy! You just don't forget to send over the contract!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what a day of rainbows and sunshine. I don't know how you can put up with it all."

"Neither do I!" Sesshomaru grumbled. "Why is it always me that they're attracted to? Huh? Why do I get stuck with all the problems? No one else has to deal with uncooperative interns and imbecile office workers!"

"Hey, doncha have to go and meet that lawyer woman today?" Inuyasha said with his eyes still glued to the television screen as he played the game.

Sesshomaru covered his face with his broad hand. "Yes." He said with a pained groan. "I still have no idea what she's bringing over."

"Well, you'll find out in a couple of hours, and then we'll be filthy rich!"

"For the last time, she isn't bringing over any money or jewels! Why are you so kept up in that delusion?"

"Makes life fun. Plus, what else can a man do with his time?"

"How about get a job? I'm sick of you sitting around the house, lousing about without any ambition."

"Hey, I've got lots of ambition. I'm about to finish level 30 in this game!"

"I mean real ambition! You went to college and finished your degree. But for some reason, all you do is sit around here! Why don't you go out and get a job!"

"Why don't you go out and get a life?"

Sesshomaru abruptly leapt from his chair and started storming toward his room. "I don't have to put up with this! Do what you want, waste your life away. I have work to do."

"I ain't wasting my life away!" Inuyasha yelled back. "I'm just taking it easy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At exactly 5:30PM, Sesshomaru was snaking his way through the large crowds populating the Tokyo airport. He figured that he might as well as be early just in case the plane was as well. But as he began to walk deeper into the crowd, side stepping a young woman who sat on her luggage talking into her cell phone in the middle of the hallway, Sesshomaru realized that he had no idea what gate it was at or what plane the woman was on. All she had told him was that she was arriving at 6 o'clock. Damn that woman, he thought to himself with a growl. It was never easy for him, was it?

Hastily looking around, Sesshomaru spotted a ticket counter that wasn't busy and headed straight for it. The blond young woman on the opposite side of the counter looked up and nearly fell back at the sudden appearance of the tall silver haired man before her. And quite fulfilling to the eyes as well, she noticed, staring up at his amber eyes. Licking her lips and lowering her eyelashes, she addressed the stranger.

"Can I help you, sir?" She said, her lips parted with bated breath.

Rolling his eyes at the woman's unspoken offer, Sesshomaru put a hand to his head as if he had a headache. "Look, I just need to know if there are any flights arriving from America at 6 o'clock."

"Do you know the airline?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you."

She blinked, surprised at his brazen remark. Turning her attention to the computer screen below, she tapped at the keys irately. "Well, without knowing which airline, there are two flights, but they're not at 6 o'clock."

"Are you sure? I'm supposed to meet a 6 o'clock flight from America."

She clicked her tongue. "Of course I'm sure. The computer doesn't lie. One comes in at 6:20 from New York and the other at 6:45 from Denver."

"Great." Sesshomaru rubbed at his temples. "Are there any flights that could be coming in early then? Some that might have been here at 6 o'clock normally?"

"Well, there is one plane from Seattle."

"What gate is it?"

"Gate 23, but-"

The woman couldn't finish as suddenly the tall stranger was rushing off in the direction of gate 23. Flipping her hair, she cursed under her breath and tapped at her keyboard.

Striding with his long legs, Sesshomaru quickly made his way down the hall. He had gotten to Gate 15 when a familiar sound started playing in his jacket pocket.

"Hello, Taisho here." He said into the slim silver cell phone.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, good to catch you! Not bothering you, am I?"

Sesshomaru veered toward the wall from the walkway, trying his best to concentrate on the call. "No, no Mr. Harper. I'm just dealing with some family business."

"Good, good. Then how do you feel about having a business supper with me and some delegates from Motsuwa? Over at Juniper Lake?"

"Tonight at Juniper Lake, sir?"

"Hell, yes, Sesshomaru. Gotta have the best for these men. Think you can make it? I've been raving about your abilities to them and they just want to meet you tonight."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow, Mr. Harper? I'm at the airport right now, waiting for a plane to arrive."

"No, it can't wait man! They're only around for the night, so we have to do this now! And don't worry about the time. We've got reservations for 8. You can come around once you've dealt with your family business, alright?"

"Yes, sir. I'll come by when I can."

"Good man, good man. Just make sure you get here!"

Slowly lowering the phone from his ear, Sesshomaru snapped his phone shut and glared out the window. His amber eyes flared with internal fire, irritation and anger melding together. Damn it all. Of all the nights, the president had to pick this one to talk to the men from Motsuwa. And he couldn't damn well say no, it was his job to talk to these people, make the deal and then close it. And Harper just had to choose Juniper Lake as well. Well over on the opposite side of town, it'd take Sesshomaru an hour just to get there!

Snaking his way back into the lane of traffic, Sesshomaru made his way down the corridor. He glanced at the hanging gate signs as he passed them.

'Gate 20'  
'Gate 21'  
'Gate 22'  
'Gate 23'

In his state of mind, he almost passed by, but he turned toward the small sitting room adjacent to the Gate door that lead to the docking area for international planes. Inside he knew there was the usual passport and declaration of items check. Hopefully it wouldn't take the woman very long to get through. Staring out the large plexiglas windows, he could see planes taxing to their destined gates. Minutes passed by before he noticed the large swinging door open, letting the previous passengers finally exit. And slowly they did exit, obviously tired from their trip from across the sea or wherever they had started out.

There were all sorts of people exiting the doors, from different walks of life. Couples with toddlers in their arms, an elderly man in a wheelchair being pushed by a significantly younger woman and along with them was the usual amount of business men clad in their Armani suits with a briefcase in hand. Sesshomaru could only assume that it had been the first time for many of them. But after the flow died to a trickle, Sesshomaru began to wonder if he gone to the wrong plane, until a female voice called out to him from behind.

"Sesshomaru Taisho?"

Wheeling about in a quick turn of the body, Sesshomaru met the gaze of a young woman standing behind him. Her hair an auburn red and dressed in a maroon suit, she stared questionly up at him, blue eyes blinking in surprise to the height of the man she had just met. She was a dwarfed five foot seven compared to his rising six foot six stature. Yet it was not her hair, her eyes, or her suit that made him stare intently at the young woman. It was the child that she balanced on her hip, a young toddler of not even two years.

It was a girl, her small oval face showing the characteristics of her gender. A black cap covered her whole head and hair, framing her porcelain skin and green eyes. The child was covered in a long blue and red dress like coat that hid most of her features, save for two arms that clutched tightly to the woman's jacket, and two legs in white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. The young woman suddenly bounced the child, as if repositioning it upon a better spot on her hip. The sudden action awakened Sesshomaru to where his eyes stared upon and made him revert his attention back to Jane's blue gaze.

"Ah, well yes. I guess you must be Janet Fogen?" His eyes glanced back to the child she held on her hip before turning back.

"Correct." She said with a bob of her auburn hair. "I'm glad to finally meet the face behind the voice over the phone."

"Same here, but I did not care for the time that you decided to call me at. Not many people can be awakened in the early morning hours and still be coherent."

"I apologize for my timing. I sometimes forget that there are other time zones out there. It all goes out of my train of thought when I get into my work. It was 10 o'clock where I was, so I just automatically assumed…" She once again shifted the child on her hip.

It must have begun to get heavy after being held in the same place for such a time, Sesshomaru thought. "Janet I understand, so don't worry about it. But I must ask, how did you know Hanaka?"

"Hanaka? Well, we worked together for many years at the same law office until she quit to get married and move off with her new husband. I didn't hear from her for a year and a half after that until she suddenly came back into town without him. She never said anything about what happened between them, but I got the idea that he deserted her a year into the marriage."

Sesshomaru blinked at the obligatory amount of information thrown at his face. "Okay, but then do you know how she knew about me? I don't even recall having a cousin at all."

"Really? Hanaka talked fondly of you whenever she reminisced about her childhood. She wasn't originally from the states, you know. She was born here in Tokyo and lived here until she was… what was it?... Six? I think that's right. She hardly talked about it after she came back to town. But she remembered you two playing as kids. It's the only reason that I knew to approach you. Hanaka always stated at how you were unusually tall as a child and especially about your striking silver hair. "

"Odd at how I don't remember her."

"Well, that happens. Some people just forget. I'm sure that in sometime you'll remember Hanaka." Janet's eyes traveled to the wall on her right and she swore under her breath. "Is that the time?! Damn it! Look, Mr. Taisho, we gotta cut this short I'm afraid. I've got another plane to catch."

Janet began to quickly rift through her case bag that hung on her opposite shoulder. Within a moment she had procured a clipboard with a sizeable amount of papers stuck on it. "These are the confirmation papers that you agree to the inheritance and that you have taken it into care. If you could please sign your name on the first, fourth, and sixth pages then initial on the last page, which would be all that I need from you."

Taking the clipboard from Janet, Sesshomaru warily eyed the mass of papers before him and the fact that he did not have time to read through them properly. It was his job to read between the lines and here he was, being rushed by an American attorney. With another look to the rising anxiety in Janet's eyes, Sesshomaru did as he was told, signing at the needed areas. Handing the clipboard back to Janet, she quickly took them and slipped them into the case.

Her eyes turned toward the child on her hip then back to Sesshomaru. "Well, I guess that's about it." Setting her bag on the floor, Janet pulled the child off her hip and held her out toward Sesshomaru. He blinked in surprise at the child that Janet held out to him, not knowing what he was supposed to do. "Well, are you gonna take her or not?" Janet said in earnest.

Spurred by her words, Sesshomaru reached out and took the child from Janet's hands, holding the child up like a doll, a hand under each armpit, legs dangling free. "So what was it that Hanaka left me in her will?"

"You're joking, right?" Janet looked up from her bag in disbelief as she had started searched its contents once again.

"I wish I was." Sesshomaru stared at the child in his hands, while the little girl just stared back. "Your call was sporadic and I only caught bits and pieces of what you said. You're lucky enough that I heard your name and to meet you here."

Her bag and its contents forgotten, Janet looked at Sesshomaru in astonishment. "You mean, you didn't hear any of it?"

"Not really."

"Oh dear, I had thought that you knew the full extent to what was happening here. You see, Hanaka left you the only thing she had of value."

"And what was that? Her house or something?"

"No, You're holding it."

It took a moment but soon realization spread across Sesshomaru's face as he stared at the child in his hands. He'd inherited a baby?! He shoved the child back at Janet, trying to make her take the child back into her own hands again. "This can't be right? I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby!"

Janet shook her head, taking a step back and stooped to pick up her forgotten bag, securing the strap over her shoulder. "Neither do I! I'm sorry, but this was my job to bring her to you and I can't do anything else about it. It's what Hanaka wanted!"

"But, but, but, isn't there anyone else that can take her in? More suited than me?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Taisho, but you are the only one that can take care of this baby. There is no one left." Janet reached behind her and grabbed a purple and green bag, which she then held out to Sesshomaru. "Her name is Lilly and she's a year and a half old. This bag has more of the important items for you and in the side pocket you'll find a copy of the will and the rest of Lilly's papers and passport." Turning to look at the departures screens behind her, Janet set the bag back on the ground.

Sesshomaru marched up next to Janet, the child still dangling in his outstretched hands. "But I can't have a child! I have an important business meeting within an hour! I am not the person to take care of her!"

Janet turned around swiftly and put a hand on Sesshomaru's arm. "Mr. Taisho, you are the ONLY one! Please realize that! Hanaka wanted the best for her child and apparently she knew you would be able to take care of her. So just go along with her dying wish and take her." She swept a hand over Lily's head in a gesture of farewell with a faint smile. Within a blink of an eye, Janet had turned and began hurrying down the hall. A few feet away, she turned and called over her shoulder, "You'll be a great father!"

"I don't want to be a father!" Sesshomaru called out to the quickly disappearing Janet, "I can't be a father NOW!" But his calls went unheeded. Janet was gone and he was left holding the baby in his hands.

Suddenly Sesshomaru realized that he had an audience, wide-eyed and smirking at him from all corners of the airport terminal. An inevitable groan escaped his lips as he turned back to where Janet had dropped the child's bag. "You have got to be kidding me." He said with another loud groan as he stared at the horrendously tacky thing. It suddenly now became aware to Lily herself that she was becoming very uncomfortable, the hands under her arms were not feeling very well at all. She began to whimper and squirm in the hands, trying to get out.

"What? You want down?" Sesshomaru said to Lily, as she seemed to try to wiggle out of his grip. Quickly he set her down on a nearby chair and stared down at her, trying his best to figure out what his next move would be.

Lily smiled up at the tall man before her and clapped her hands, pursing her lips and blowing a half-accomplished raspberry. She liked this tall man, even if he was acting really weird.

Sesshomaru stared in disbelief at the child before him. He didn't know what to think of this small creature before him. A baby was not in his itinerary, nor was it going to fit in his life. Dear Gods, he had a meeting within an hour and a half! What was he going to do?!


End file.
